


Likes

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “So, Reiji…” Hidehiko rose an eyebrow. “You like anime, huh…?”





	Likes

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic because I've started watching Gatchaman and I'm dying. This is honestly partially a joke about Joe the Condor being inspo for Reiji lmfao

“So, Reiji…” Hidehiko rose an eyebrow. “You like anime, huh…?”

“How shocking!” Eriko blinked a few times. “Brown, how did you know about this?”

“Mark told me he went to Reiji’s and saw some Gatchaman VHS tapes!” Hidehiko snickered. “I didn’t think Reiji’d watch a show like that.”

“You should at least be able to believe he’d watch it. Reruns used to be on all the time, Brown.” Naoya finally spoke up. “Though that wouldn’t explain him owning the tapes…”

“M-my mom saw me watching the reruns a couple of times and thought I’d want the tapes for some reason. That’s all!” Reiji looked away and coughed awkwardly into his hand. “I’ve barely watched ‘em.”

“Oh…” Eriko let out a sigh. “It would have been nice to bond over our childhood anime…”

“Well, sorry, but there’s not much I can do--”

“Mark also mentioned some Gatchaman toy, though. I think he said it was…” Hidehiko paused, as if building up to something. “Ken the Eagle?”

“It’s Joe the Condor! Inaba’s just an idiot who doesn’t know his--” Reiji cut himself off, hand covering his mouth. “I mean, u-uh…”

“Reiji…” Naoya let out a snort. “You like Gatchaman, don’t you? At least enough to know the characters.”

“I guess I like it, b-but just a little…” Reiji rubbed the back of his neck. “The reruns were cool, so I asked my mom to buy me the tapes and, a little later, a toy…”

“How many times have you watched the tapes?” Eriko tilted he head to the side curiously. “Once, maybe twice?”

“All the way through?” Reiji sucked in his breath. “About seven, eight times… If we count when I skipped over a couple episodes, uh… Probably at least eleven.”

Naoya let out a laugh. “I think that means you like it more than ‘a little,’ Reiji!”

“S-shut it, Toudou!”

“Still!” Hidehiko moved next to Reiji and slung his arm over his shoulders. “Something like Gatchaman, really? It didn’t seem like your style.”

“You shut it too, Uesugi!”

“Reiji, who was your favorite?” Eriko grabbed his arm. Looked like these three weren’t planning on relenting. “I do have a guess, but I want to be sure!”

“That doesn’t matter, Kirishima!”

“Well, he has a Joe toy, yeah?” Naoya grinned. “Bet he’s your favorite, Reiji! Bet everyone else thinks that, too.”

“Y-yeah, I guess so…” Looked like Reiji at least knew when he couldn’t win with this. “I really admired him as a kid. Kinda wanted to being like him, too.”

“I see…” Naoya blinked a few times. “That explains a lot, actually.”

“Agreed…” Eriko tilted her head to the side. “Reiji and Joe are very similar, now that I think about it.”

“This explains almost too much…” Hidehiko let out a sigh. “So many things are falling into place.”

“What are you guys trying to say?” Reiji scowled, brow furrowing. “Are you insulting me?”

“Oh, no! It’s nothing bad, Joe was a very enjoyable character.” Eriko began patting his arm. “And you…”

“Just happen to be like him kinda!” Hidehiko starting patting Reiji’s shoulder at the same pace as Eriko’s pats. “So, uh…”

Reiji narrowed his eyes as he looked the three over. “Why do I still feel like I’m being insulted?”

“I don’t know, but that’s really not the intention!” Naoya thought for a moment. “Hell, I think I kinda had a crush on Joe as a kid, now that I think about it. Comparing you to a childhood crush can’t be a bad thing, right?”

Reiji looked away and cleared his throat. “Uh, I guess no…? But can we please move away from comparing me to Joe.”

“Sure… We can talk about other Gatchaman and anime related things instead!” Hidehiko grinned. “Now that we know you’re into it, there’s plenty to talk about! Nothing to hide here.”

“...You’re not giving me a choice, are you?”

Eriko smiled at Reiji. “No!”

“...Fine.”


End file.
